Kiss From A Rose Beso de una rosa
by Sario K
Summary: Un relato que el joven rey de Fanelia experimenta en una noche. Song Fic de la serie Tenku no Escaflowne, One-shot


Pues aquí me encuentro sentada frente al monitor y vi por primera ves esto de los songfics y la verdad me interesó hacer uno, ya que en una ocasión soñando despierta (como es mi costumbre) y escuchando una canción me imaginé esta historia, tal vez la ponga mas adelante o quizás no, depende de cómo sea aceptada, esta es una historia basada en la serie Tenku no Escaflowne, a los que no les gusta la historia donde relacionan a Van con otro personaje que no es Hitomi pues siento decirles que esta es una de ellas. Solo resta decirles que los personajes de la serie de Escaflowne no son de mi propiedad y que esto no lo hago con alguna finalidad monetaria etc. etc. Sario es un personaje de mi propia creación y si alguno quiere tenerla en uno de sus fics, será solo teniendo mi autorización, la canción que pongo aquí es de **Seal Lyrics - Kiss From A Rose.**

_**Kiss From A Rose**_.

Dentro de estas semanas te me has ido metiendo poco a poco, no se como lo lograste pero lo hiciste, como si fueses una daga que lentamente te introdujiste a mi pecho, sin que yo pusiera resistencia o pelea. Al principio me hacías rabiar, e incluso coraje te tenía por el gran valor que en batalla o a tus enemigos mostrabas. Pero al ver mas a detalle supe que sin ti no lograría vivir un día sin ver tu mirada, tu sonrisa.

_**Había una torre gris solitaria en el mar **_

_**Tu, te convertiste en la luz de mí lado oscuro **_

_**El amor continúa, una droga que es el colmo y no la píldora **_

_**Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva **_

_**Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes **_

_**Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver?**_

Como es costumbre en este estilo de vida y siendo el rey de Fanelia, cerca de la monarquía y gentes de alta sociedad tuve que aceptar a regañadientes un baile que se llevaría a cabo en una de las ciudades del norte de Gaea. La ciudad lucía sumamente gris y como es invierno varios copos de ligera nieve caían y en cierta forma me deprimían.

_**Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo**_

_**Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí**_

_**Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo **_

_**Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo**_

La noche llegó y con ello la gran fiesta, el salón lucía elegante, los tonos grises se alcanzaban a ver en los pilares del castillo, pero en medio de este la iluminación resplandecía, dando leves tonos dorados al salón y a sus invitados. El lujoso candil que colgaba del techo atrapó mi mirada por algunos momentos antes de bajar las escaleras del elegante salón, inmediatamente un sirviente se encargó que tuviera una copa de un fino y claro vino, y varias jovencitas comenzaron a sonreírme, pero yo seguía mostrando frialdad en mi rostro, esto no pareció detener las miradas y murmullos de las señoritas, al contrario, parecía gustarles.

_**Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte **_

_**Tanto que puede decir **_

_**Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor**_

_**Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente **_

_**Adicción que no se puede negar **_

_**¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?  
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva **_

_**Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes**_

_**Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver?**_

Me quedé cerca de un pilar viendo detenidamente a la gente al danzar, poco tiempo estuve solo ya que enseguida diferentes caballeros comenzaron hacerme platica, algunas charlas se llegan a escuchar entre murmullos acompañada por leves risas que algunas mujeres ocultaban tras sus elegantes manos enguantadas, una sensación me invadió de pronto, algo me decía a mi mismo que dirigiera la vista hacia las escaleras principales, por donde yo había bajado.

_**Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo **_

_**Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí **_

_**Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo **_

_**Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo**_

La delicada silueta de una bella mujer hace que me quedara boquiabierto, era ella, la chica que mi mente se rehusaba a dejar salir, luciendo un vestido color perla ajustado, un gran escote, dejando salir por entre sus mangas listones de seda que jugueteaban cada vez que ella se movía, su cabello cenizo caía delicadamente por entre sus hombros y ese par de ojos azules increíblemente habían opacado la luz de esos verdes esmeralda que Hitomi tenía, ella era diferente.

_**He sido besado por una rosa en el campo **_

_**He sido besado por una rosa en el campo **_

_**Y si tuviera que caer ¿Todo se acabaría?**_

La fiesta siguió y de repente aquella chica desapareció de mi vista, mi corazón se sobresaltó y dejando a todos salí decidido en busca de ella, los pasillos oscuros iluminados por la luz de mis dos lunas eran mis únicas guías, no sabía como pero sentía perfectamente por donde ella había pasado, pronto me encontré en un amplio lugar, donde un pasillo hecho de un marco de un grueso cristal, me dejaban ver la silueta de una mujer a lo lejos sentada en un piano de un color negro, ella se encontraba allí, tocando una melodía que nunca había escuchado, pero tenía un tono suave, sus dedos se movían ágilmente al tocarlos y como si fuese una sirena me acerqué lentamente a ella, embrujado por su melodía.

-¡Van¿Qué haces aquí¿No deberías estar en la reunión.  
-No, simplemente me aburrí.

Tu esbozaste una sonrisa y yo hice lo mismo.

-Esa canción¿es de la Luna Fantasma.  
-Si.

Tu voz se denotaba triste y me miraste tiernamente, pero poco después tu sonrisa volvió a iluminar la oscura estancia.

-¿Quieres bailar.  
-¿Yo!  
-Si, es sencillo.  
-¿Pero sin música.  
-Es increíble que cuando te dejas llevar en un baile, puedes escuchar la melodía.

Yo no creí lo que me decías y no se ni como acepté, pero pronto estiraste mis manos y envolví tu cintura y tomé tu mano, al principio movimientos torpes hacía, pero lentamente comencé a llevar el ritmo.

Aferré tu cintura con fuerza y me permitías hacerlo, las danzas fueron haciéndose mas rápidas y tu vestido a menudo llegaba a ondear levemente al igual que tus cabellos, el escenario oscuro de ese largo salón iluminado por tu mundo y mi luna hicieron un escenario indescriptible, las múltiples y largas ventanas solo dejaban ver caer leves copos de nieve que parecían danzar al mismo compás de la música¿música! Era increíble esto, pero parecía que la tonada llegaba a mis oídos en ese momento.

_**Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte**_

_**Tanto que puede decir **_

_**Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor **_

_**Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente **_

_**Adicción que no se puede negar **_

_**¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?**__**  
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva**_

_**Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes **_

_**Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver?**_

El baile comenzó a ponerse lento y suave, lentamente tu recargaste tu rostro en mi pecho y yo dejándome llevar por ese dulce aroma de tu perfume recargué levemente mi rostro en tu cuello, pronto mis manos comenzaron a acariciar tu espalda, enredando en mis dedos los listones de tu vestido. Tu me miraste, tu rostro parecía estar confuso, pero yo me sentía tentado, de tanta cercanía, poco a poco acerqué mi rostro al tuyo y no sentí que me alejaras, me detuve hasta sentir tu tibio aliento y lentamente serraste tus ojos mientras yo me enfocaba en tus labios, los cuales aprisioné con suavidad asta unirlos completamente, saboreándolos una y otra ves, mi cuerpo se estremeció mas al sentir que me correspondías, mi mente repetía millones de recuerdos y palabras, tu aparición aquí en Gaea¿por que me defendías tanto? O mejor dicho¿Por qué te apareciste en mi vida?.

_**Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo **_

_**Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí **_

_**Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo**_

_**Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo**_

Antes me sentía en un campo, donde solo la oscuridad mas infinita llegaba y llegaste tu, en medio de ese lugar creciste mi bella flor, comenzando a traer luz a ese valle oscuro. Si, me refiero a mi corazón.

**_Si, te comparo con un beso de una rosa…_**

Pues aquí tienen mi primer Songfic, la música original es en inglés y en ves de ponerla toda junta por que sinceramente no me convenció la anexo aquí, esta música si no mal recuerdo salió en el soundtrack de Batman Forever, por si la quieren escuchar o aclarar dudas ya que muchos son expertos en cuanto a la música. Quejas, comentarios, aplausos (por que no) háganmelo saber a créanme me encantará recibirlas.

_Kiss From A Rose._

_There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say._

_You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
Baby, to me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
I've been kissed by a rose ( on the grey)  
...And if I should fall, at all I've been kissed by a rose (on the grey)_

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say._

_You remain My power, my pleasure, my pain._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,  
I might compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey,  
Ooh, the more I get of you Stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey,_

_Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grey._


End file.
